


Holiday Havoc

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumed Villains, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Thanksgiving, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A band of Jack Frost criminals wreak havoc before Thanksgiving. The detectives rush to stop them before their hijinks turn horribly wrong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Detective Stiles [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next holiday themed fic. I based Jack Frost's costume on the older versions; pre the Guardians. Think Jack Frost from Santa Clause 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families prep for Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue, depending on how things pans out, ch 1 will either be posted later this week or early next week. I want to focus on Under the Radar and Magic in the Land of the Rising Sun both.

**_Asgard Department Store, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Rose and her co-workers were decorating Asgard for Thanksgiving. A banner reading; Happy Thanksgiving hung over the main entrance. Red, orange, yellow, and brown crepe streamers hung from the ceiling. Matching balloons were placed here and there, next to pumpkins. Turkeys, pilgrims, and cornucopia decals covered the walls. A Thanksgiving themed wreath was hung up.

"Wonderful job as usual! Thank you all for your help!" Rose beamed.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed plans for Thanksgiving.

"My parents want to come here for the holidays." Bucky said.

"I will have to make a menu. Ask your family what they want." Steve said.

"If you don't want to, we can just ask to go there," Bucky offered. Steve shook his head.

"No, it would be a less pain doing it here than wrangling the kids into the car and driving there." he replied. Bucky kissed him and smiled. He was forever grateful for his husband.

* * *

**_Manhattan;_ **

In Manhattan, someone dressed as Jack Frost stalked the streets. They were up to no good. They graffitied and destroyed store fronts. They caused a ruckus before scattering into the wind.  



	2. Seeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman brings a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, this fic is currently going on hiatus. I'm sorry, but my dad suddenly died from covid-19; two days ago. I had been suffering from a bit of writer's block, and his death was the final straw.  
> Now, I simply don't have the strength to argue with my muses. Lately all they want to do is to play in the Case Closed fandom sandbox. While I have new two soon to be three fics out, I was lucky to get this chapter out. Hopefully when ET is done, the muses will be in a more cooperative mood and I can return to Detective Stiles. Enjoy this chapter in the meantime.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn:_ **

The detectives were working on paperwork when a woman stepped in. 

"Hello, my name is Samantha Rideau. I am an investigator and I work on long-term cases." she began. She went on to detail all of the connected cases, and shared a file. They discovered that a costumed criminal was on the loose.

"We'll take the case." Stiles said.

"Thank you. I will bring more evidence later." Samantha responded.

"We need more details." Caranthir added before Samantha could leave. Samantha listed all means of work and discovery she had completed before coming. They took that info and made notes.

* * *

_**local church parish;** _

The Rogers-Barnes kids, Boyd and Hewitt siblings, Robin and Aaron attended practice for the annual yearly Nativity play. Everything was sheer chaos. Some of the kids had forgotten their lines. While others were afraid of the supposed ghost.

"I don't want to go up there! What if that meanie ghost is here?!" one of the kids burst into renewed tears. The adults had their hands full.

* * *

**_eating area, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They ordered chili oil noodles, braised chicken, and fried tofu. It was all so delicious and they ate in satisfied silence.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Jack Frost was lurking in the shadows as they watched the civilians go around their usual lives. From going to work, decorating for Thanksgiving and much more. They seethed with anger. How dare they! The whole scene made him even more mad.

"You'll regret this." he vowed.

* * *

**_the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat down to watch Christmas movies on the Hallmark channel. The titles were; A Gingerbread Romance, Journey Back to Christmas, Love You Like Christmas, A Heavenly Christmas, and A Dash of Love. 

"So many options. Which one do you want to start with?" Steve asked as they looked at the menu.

"I like that I like; 'Journey Back to Christmas." Bucky decided as he clicked on his choice. Steve beamed as he kissed his husband. Then they snuggled down for another Christmas romance movie...


	3. Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look for any clue they can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will have to wait until the muses are more cooperative. I simply have too many things going on at once in addition to my writer's block.

**_Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Caranthir, Ryan, Noelle, and Blake began their investigation by visiting Manhattan. They headed to the site where Jack Frost's last sighting had been.

"Let's look for clues." they said as they got started.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn;_ **

A Taste of Home crew baked Thanksgiving treats. The month's special flavors menu consisted of pumpkin, cranberry, apple pie, and pecan pie. There were also vanilla and chocolate cupcakes. The pumpkin and cranberry cupcakes came with cream cheese frosting on top. The apple pie and pecan pie cupcakes were made with whipped cream frosting on top. The regular flavors came with buttercream frosting on top. 

The buttercream frosting and sugar icing came in the Autumn colors; red, orange, yellow, and brown. There were snickerdoodle cookies in addition to the usual cut out sugar cookies. The shapes consisted of; leaves, pumpkins, acorns, and turkeys.

"Great job as usual!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

**_Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve visited Panera for their lunch date. They ordered panini sandwiches with chicken noodle soup. They had regular coke to drink and ordered bread to go with their lunch. Dessert was chocolate chip cookies. They laughed and talked about their respective morning. It was a wonderful lunch. They left Panera holding hands.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, Isaac, and Danielle got together for a family dinner. They ordered Chinese food. The menu consisted of fried and steamed rice, crab rangoon, sesame chicken, and vegetables with beef. They had fortune cookies for dessert. They drank sprite, tea, or water with their meal. The mood was merry as they talked about their respective days. It was a wonderful meal overall.

* * *

While the families were sitting down to dinner, the couples went to a sports pub for dinner. The pub served burgers with fries and soda. They watched baseball on tv as they enjoyed their meal. They cheered on their favorite teams as they watched the game play out. Then they hailed the waiter for the dessert menu.

"We need to come back another time." Erica smiled.


End file.
